harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dramath Hord (GATS)
|skin=Red |cyber= |family= |era=Old Republic era |clan=Hord |kajidic= |affiliation=Sith Confederation |caste=Kissai |domain= |masters=*Gepta Hord *Tulak Hord |apprentices= }} Dramath Hord (born 31 July, 1980), originally known as Harry James Potter, was a male half-breed Sith Lord who was the youngest son of Human wizard James Potter and the Sith Lord known as Lily Potter. After Voldemort's attack, which had left a scar on his forehead, Harry was taken by his grandmother to the hidden city of New Adasta, intending on training him as a Sith. Due to his mother's lineage, he was a member of the Hord clan, and as such he was part of the Kissai caste of the Sith society. He became the apprentice of his grand-uncle, the Sith Overlord Gepta Hord, and later also became the secret apprentice of the spirit of Tulak Hord, his ancestor and one of the ancient Dark Lords of the old Sith Empire. History Early life Harry Potter was born on 31 July 1980 to Lily and James Potter, members of the Order of the Phoenix at the height of Voldemort’s campaign of terror. However, Harry was not the only child of James and Lily, having a slightly older twin brother named Michael after one of their ancestors. In fact, Harry himself was named after his paternal great-grandfather Henry Potter. From birth, he lived in hiding with his parents and brother after Voldemort marked them for death. They lived in the village of Godric's Hollow, in a home put under the Fidelius Charm to keep them hidden. They also had planned to make Sirius Black their Secret Keeper, but on his advice, changed this designation to Peter Pettigrew, whom they thought would be less suspicious. In a terrible turn of fate, it happened that Pettigrew was a spy for Voldemort, and he betrayed the family for his master. On Halloween, Lord Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow, and after disposing of James and Lily Potter, he attempted to kill the two twins. When the killing curse was cast, it was deflected, hitting the dark wizard instead, and robbing him of a physical form and all his powers. The two children survived alongside their parents, but James and Lily were still brought to St. Mungos Hospital for healing. During this period, Harry and Michael were taken to Hogwarts, where the two were supposed to be protected under the watch of Dumbledore. However, Harry was kidnapped by his maternal grandmother, Shaar Krev, a Sith Lord of the Sith Confederation which existed on Earth, and taken to the hidden city of New Adasta, where the alchemical changes made by his mother were removed, restoring Harry to his Red Sith appearance. Life amongst the Sith For several years, Harry, now known as Dramath Hord, was raised by his grandmother and the other members of the Kissai caste. Having grown away from his parents and other relatives, the young Sith quickly lost all attachments he had to them, to the point of knowing nothing about them but their names. As soon as he was of an acceptable age, Dramath was taken as an apprentice by his grand-uncle, the Sith Overlord Gepta, learning from both him and the Kissai the ways of the Sith and the dark side of the Force. During this period, Dramath succeeded in constructing his own lightsaber, using a bronze synthetic crystal in its construction. His combat training was not solely focused on the usage of a lightsaber, having been trained to use Sith swords as well. It was during one of his holocron study sessions that the spirit of his ancestor, the ancient Dark Lord of the Sith Tulak Hord, appeared to him. In secret, Dramath became Tulak Hord's apprentice, learning even more about the dark side and lightsaber combat from the ancient Sith Lord. At one point during his training, Dramath was forced to do the "sacrifice", killing someone close to him in order for his training to proceed. Eventually, Dramath was summoned by Gepta, who tasked him with entering the Great Temple of New Adasta and retrieving a datapad from the tomb of Narmer. Despite being protected by guardians and old Sith sorcery, the temple was breached by Dramath, and the Black Holocron was retrieved, alongside a group of other Sith holocrons which he took for himself. Giving the holocron to Gepta, the Sith Overlord granted the title of Sith Lord to his apprentice. Powers and abilities Appearances * Category:Sith species Category:Near-Human hybrids Category:Males Category:Hord clan Category:Sith Lords of the Sith Confederation Category:Sith sorcerers Category:Sith alchemists Category:Religious workers Category:Kissai Category:Potter family Category:Sith Masters Category:Murderers